Plants vs. Zombies Game Creator Wiki:Rules
Please read our rules on the wiki. General *Be friendly and try not to be be rude to others. *Please read the Signature Policy. *Please speak English at all times. We can communicate easily if we would. *Don't plagiarize. Don't grab a pic/creation and claim it as yours. Always say where you found it, or preferably, create your own content. *Don't troll and/or flame. *Don't spam and/or vandalize. *No cursing or swearing at another user. In general is fine. *Always follow Wikia's Terms of Use. *Don't talk about sensitive/controversial subjects. These can include: **Religion **Politics **Controversial subjects in the news **Crime **Suicide, homicide and death **Drugs **Sexual content *Don't pressure users into violating rules, you'll get a 3 day block for this if you violate this regularly. *Don't pretend to be other people, unless it's a roleplay. *Respect other's privacy. *Don't edit other people's work without permission. Exception is adding categories and fixing grammar. *Don't fluff edit. Fluff editing is the act of putting content little by little just to rise up your edit count. Doing this will result in a block. *Do not falsely use templates and do not use unsuitable templates elsewhere from pages. *Do not take actions that can be seen as acting against the wiki. (Facilitating its downfall, discouraging users from joining, diverting attention away from the wiki) Photos/Videos *Don't post explicit content. *Don't post content which could count towards bullying. *When naming a file, please don't make it gibberish like: ryfuksgeyfawgfdoulff call it something like: Peashooter_PVZ2.png *Do not upload other people's content without permission. *Don't upload blurry images. Page Making *Stub pages will be marked for deletion. *Do not create lists of multiple ideas. *You are allowed to make different versions of an existing plant in the PvZ series, but please remember to use all page making rules. Please don't use images without permission. *This wiki is about ideas for Plants vs. Zombies. This includes new plants, worlds or areas, zombies, or new games. *TV Show and Comic pages are not allowed. *Simply creating a list and having people add the content for you is not allowed. *Please do not use someone else's content without permission for articles. Credit does not count as permission. *Please finish at least 75% of your page before publishing. *Use proper formatting for wiki articles. (infoboxes, headers, etc) *Make sure that nobody already has your idea. If it already exists, make a version of the plant (ex. Plant Name ( )) and make sure that both ideas are different from each other. *Game pages should be planned thoroughly before creating the page. Game pages with just a list of plants, zombies and worlds will be deleted. **No original PvZ sequels (like PvZ 3). You can create sequels of your own games though. **Think of a new story, new mechanics for the game, like how PvZ 2 introduced Plant Food. **After you created all new plants and zombies, write a draft for your game page in Notepad or any other text editing program. When you think the game is ready, copy-paste everything into new page and create it. **No creating another game if you have unfinished one. *Pictures help in stopping a page from being a stub. *Crossover plants go to the PVZ Crossover Wiki. *No joke pages, these will be deleted on sight. *Nothing created should be unoriginal, overpowered, or otherwise badly created (this includes pages that are ill-formatted). Chat *General rules apply to chat too. *Swearing is allowed when not used obnoxiously or without reason, or used against another user, e.g. "fuck you." *Don't door spam. Door spamming is the act of entering and leaving chat repeatedly. This can cause lag for some users. *Don't backseat mod or minimod. Backseat modding is the act of telling chat moderators what to do. Minimodding is taking the role of a staff member when you are a lower rank. These can be considered rude. *Don't disrespect or backtalk to chat moderators - they are only doing their job. *Don't take on the role of a staff member when you are not. This applies outside of chat too, the only punishment for this is a kick. *If you believe that your punishment is unfair, appeal on a member of staff's message wall. *Private messages cannot be seen by other users in the chat, and aren't recorded on chatlogs, so you may ignore the rule when private messaging, as long as the other users involved in the private message are fine with it. *Don't spam emoticons or commands. *Don't overuse capital letters, 3 strikes an hour ban. *Don't spam gibberish or force the sidescroll to appear. Violation punishments *Written Warning - spam, rude, doorspamming etc.; *Kick - swearing, super spam, inappropriate language and links; *Short Ban minute - 1 day incl. - Repeated cases of warnings, minimum 1 kick should be issued. *Long term ban days - 1 year - Repeated short bans (minimum 1 short), heavy distribution of malware or inappropriate links (especially by unknown, never-seen before users) might cause this immediately; *Permanent Ban infinite - issued in cases of severe ban evading - sockpuppets of users who have been blocked/banned for severe violations. Important notes: *Ban times depend on the severity of rule violation, but usually start with lowest ones, increasing in time in case of repeated violations. *Penalty for unintended doorspamming is always 1 minute ban, this also doesn't affect chat ban history for going to candidate for staff rights. Community and Threads Fanbase *Don't hate/harass/discriminate users who are fans of things you don't like. *Don't annoy/pester/force people into joining your fanbase. Users *Don't pester users to make art for you, a one day block can happen from disturbance of other users. *Don't create material of users that they may find insulting, disturbing or make them uncomfortable. Threads *Always put a reason when supporting or opposing, neutral votes don't need a reason but it would be nice if you did add one. *Do not necrobump a thread - this means posting on them after long periods of time (roughly 4+ months). 2 strikes and it's a block. Staff Policy *Never abuse power. Don't block/ban users for a reason that does not violate the rules. (e.g. Blocking users because you don't like him/her) *Always do your responsibilities. *Be a good example to the users. *Always add reasons for deleting a page or punishing a user. *When adding a new rule that users may disagree with, please check with other staff first. *The above rule goes for the same with MediaWiki. *Warning before punishment, please.